gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion/Carlos' Restaurant
This is the first chapter in Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion. The story begins here with Mary. Level 1 - Best of Both Worlds *Once upon a time, there was Carl the Mouse appeared in the restaurant. Mary stares at the food while Carl moves around the restaurant. *Mary looks around for a mouse. *The mouse appears near the plant. And... *Mary looks around again. *My, my! The mouse is on the table! *Mary: WHAT THE-?! *Mary runs from the table. *Suddenly, Emily appears. *Mary: OH... MY GOSH! Vermin! *Emily: Did someone say Vermin? *Mary: What was me - I was just about to call an exterminator. *Emily: You must be new to the restaurant business. *Emily: This isn't just any mouse you're dealing with - exterminators refuse to have anything to do with him. *Emily: Don't worry, I'LL help you catch him. *Mouse disappears. *Emily: Catch it quickly for a bonus! *Mary catches the mice appeared in the restaurant. *Mary is happy! *Emily: Yes! You've got him! Catch him every time you see him and you'll be fine! *Mary spins. *Mary: Wow! I haven't gotten that much exercise in yours. That was actually pretty fun. *Mary thinks. *Mary: Hey - aren't you Emily O'Malley? You own Emily's Place, right? *Emily: Oh, sorry - I was so preoccupied with catching that mouse I forgot my manners. *Emily and Mary sat on a table. *Mary: I'm Mary, Mary Vanderworth. *Emily: Vanderworth? You mean like the law firm? Vanderworth and Vanderworth? *Mary: 'You're not just worth it - you're VANDERWORTH it.' *Emily: What's a Vanderworth doing working in a restaurant? *Mary: THAT is a loooong story. I'd love to tell you all about it, but my time is waiting for me. Can I take a raincheck and spill the beans later? *Mary: Deal! *Some time later... *Carlos: Back to work, Mary! You're spending too much time away with the fairies lately... If you need me to explain your job again, Ms. McDreamy? Click anywhere to play the tutorial, or press Skip to jump ahead. *Mary: Well, if it makes you feel better... *The first customer! *Carlos: It starts when people come in... *Carlos: First, you prepare their order... *Mary prepares the order, and gives to the customer. *Carlos: ...then you hand it over. *Carlos: So, Mary? Aren't you forgetting something? Don't they have to pay? *Mary hits the register. *Mary: OOPS! Thanks Carlos! *The customers sit at the tables. *Mary: Hey look, some people sat down at one of the tables! *Mary takes the order to the customers. *Mary: Now, this time I WILL put the money in the register... *Mary puts the money into the register. *Mary: ...there we go! *Carlos: Remember: the happier the customers, the bigger their tip! *Mary: Now the only thing left is to clean the table. *Mary cleans the table for room. *The individual customers come to visit. *Mary: I just need to remember that if I work fast, I can serve more than one person at a time. *Mary: Customers usually give me something extra for that. *Mary serves more than one customer at a time. Then she seals the deal. *Carlos: You've totally got it, Mary! Let's get to it! After the level *Mary exits the elevator and in the law office. She sits at her desk. She reads the law. *There was a phone call! *Topsy: Mary, it's us! We wanted to congratulate you again on your first day! *Richard: So, are you a partner yet? *Mary: Not yet, but there's always a chance one of them died of a heart attack in their office and no one's noticed yet. *Mary: Dad - I barely rank above the paralegals here. *Richard: Nonsense, you just graduated at the top of your class at Stanford Law... *Jennifer exits the elevator. *Rochard: ...just like we did. *Topsy: Technically, I was at the top of our class dear. You were second. *Richard: It was a TIE and you know it. *Richard: Anyhow, you're a Vanderworth. The law is in your blood. *Jennifer puts the paperwork down, interrupting the call. The bouquet is ruined! *Mary: I was TALKING to my PARENTS. *Jennifer: Ah, yes! You're a famous 'Vanderworth' - who could forget? *Jennifer: I don't care who you are - if you want to work here you'll be treated like everyone else. *Jennifer heads back to the elevator. Mary carries the paperwork. *"That's Jennifer, she's just been made junior partner." *Mary: That explains a lot. *Mary puts the paperwork. Level 2 - A Full Plate *While Mary studies the law, Carlos serves the coffee. *They taste. *Carlos: I don't understand. You now work at a law form now, no? *Mary: Thanks for reminding me, Carlos - want to squeeze some lemon juice into the cut I gave myself earlier, too? *Carlos: And you even need to take work home. *Mary: Tell me something I don't know. *Carlos: So why do you insist on continuing to work here too, eh? *Carlos: It's a tough job, the hours are long- *Mary: The boss is a crank? *Mary: When I was a kid, I used to go see Aunt Sophie every summer. *Mary: She runs an AMAZING French patisserie...I learned to cook at her side. *Mary: Ever since I was eight years old, I've known exactly what I wanted to be when I got older. *Carlos didn't know that. *Mary: The smell of fresh vegetables, the feel of dough going through your hands, tasting new herbs... *Carlos: Then why spend all that tine with your rose in the law books? *Mary: It's hard to explain... I grew up with law too. And my parents... Well... *Carlo: You cannot serve two masters, Mary. *Carlos: You'd do better to follow your heart. During the level *Mary studies the law. After the level *A manager exits the elevator. *"EVERYONE! It's Jennifer!" *Everyone hides except Mary. Jennifer is incoming! *Jennifer: GOOD MORNING everyoooone! *Jennifer: Guess who was made the lead attorney on the BIGGEST wrongful conduct lawsuit in this firm's history? *Jennifer: Now... who shall I pick to be my second? *Jennifer doesn't pick. Mary looks around and surprises! *Mary: Er… uh... you know, I really need to... *Jennifer: Can it. I guess you'll have to do. *Mary: But I've only just started working here! I haven't even passed the bar exam yet! *Jennifer: Who cares? I just need an assistant, not an attorney at law. *Jennifer: This trail will make or break my career... *Jennifer: ...therefore I'll make or break yours too. *Jennifer: We're going to work hard, nights, weekends, holidays, birthdays, FUNERALS... *Mary: I can name one of those I'd like to see happen. *Jennifer: ...get ready to spend lots of time together. *Mary: Jennifer, I... *Jennifer: What? *Mary: ...Never mind. *Jennifer leaves the law office. *Jennifer: This is going to be fun! Level 3 - Double Trouble *While Mary studies the law, she was confused. Carlos delivers the food. *Carlos: Mary - I've a' been thinkin'. *Mary: Okay, wake me up when you're done. *Carlos: It's been six months since I opened and business has been... no so good. *Carlos: So... I've decided to throw a 'grand opening party'! *Carlos: This party might decide whether or not I'm o' gonna make it... *Carlos: SO! I need to know if I can count on you for the extra hours. *Carlos: Quit or commit - you have until tomorrow to decide. *Nary thinks. *Mary: I'm in. *Carlos: Take your time. I want you to think it over... *Mary: I said I'm IN. *Carlos: The hours will be- *Mary spins and threw the items on the restaurant. *Mary: I SAID I'M IN! On one condition. During the level *Mary picks up her mess. After the level *Jennifer walks back and fourth. *Jennifer: ...and I want to know EVERYTHING there is to know about Judge Espinosa... *Jennifer: ...and I want a review of all the evidence the defense has submitted, tomorrow, at five a.m. SHARP. *Mary: We did that already. *Jennifer: YES, and now I want to do it AGAIN. *Mary acts something. *Mary: Sorry, we'll need to pick this up in the morning. *Jennifer: Where are you going? It's only eight. *Mary: I um... *Mary: I need to get to the law library before it closes to do some research for the case. *Jennifer: Uh... well… make sure you put in some extra hours over the weekend then. *Mary carries the paperwork. Jennifer picks up the red file. *Jennifer: An illustrated Guide to Spanish Cooking... *Mary enters the elevator. Level 4 - Ahead of the Game *Carlos deliver the coffee to Mary while she studies. *Carlos: Okay - I've a' thought about it, and I'm a' gonna grant your wish. *Carlos: You can help plan the menu. *Mary: Now, now - helping to plan the menu, that's the job of a junior chef! *Carlos: Junior chef?! You?! A junior chef! *Mary spins! She gave a hug to Carlos. *Mary: Oh, Carlos! Thank you so much! *Mary: Okay! Enough fooling around. *Mary: We have A LOT of work to do for your grand opening party. *Mary: What do you say to Spanish tortilla bites with anchovies as an appetizer? *Carlos: Yes, yes - and Spanish short ribs! *They're happy, and Mary writes recipes ahead. During the level *Mary writes down recipes. *Mary: Hmm, maybe if I add some dried tomatoes to this... **Some fresh coriander would really bring this together! **I need to get a slow cooker for this... **A chili chocolate tart for dessert might work. **Okay, last up... margaritas? After the level *While Mary studies, Jennifer enters the office. *Jennifer: I'm sorry, is it nap time already? *Jennifer: Witness depositions - where are we? *Mary looks around, and the schedule. *Mary: Ahead of schedule - here's an executive summary. *Mary gives analysis to Jennifer. *Jennifer: Strategic analysis of the defense's position? *Mary looks around. *Mary: All here. Er… ignore the doodles in the margins, I was on a three hour conference call and got bored. *Mary gives another paper. *Jennifer: Litigation notices? *Mary: I thought those weren't due until next week. *Jennifer: Well if you have time to sleep on the job, I figure you must be pretty ahead of the game. *Another paper gave to Jennifer. *Jennifer: There's a typo on page four! *Jennifer: Are you trying to make me look like a fool in front of the senior partners?! *Mary: Do you really need me for that? *Jennifer: Listen to me 'Vanderworth' - how you'd like to have to tell your parents that you were fired two weeks into your first law job? *JEnnifer: You'd better get with the program! *Everyone shocked! Jennifer left the office! Level 5 - A Glass Half Empty *Mary: So that brings us to the decorations... *Carlos: Already taken care of! *Carlos walks to Mary. *Carlos: In fact, since you're a junior chef, now... *Carlos: ...YOU can put then up while you're working. *Carlos: Unless... you have somewhere else to be? *Mary: Gee. I've only been up for twenty four hours, why not? During the level *Mary puts up the decorations! After the level *Mary continues the law. Jennifer enters the office. They're afraid! *Jennifer: Client incoming! Everyone, act happy! *A client, named James, visits the office. *Mary brings the cookies. *Jennifer: JAMES! Wonderful to see you - the conference is ready for us upstairs. *Mary: Hi, James. I'm Mary - I'm an attorney on your case. *Mary: How are you holding up? *James tastes the cookies. *James: Sigh... It's been a long time since someone asked me that. *James: I never imagined that my best friends and former business partners would sue me. So... not so goodo I guess. *Mary: You've been fair AND generous with them - the judge will see that. *Jennifer takes the cookies. *Jennifer: James, why don't you go get settled upstairs and I'll join you in a moment? *James: Great to meet you, Mary - thanks for the cookies. *James goes upstairs. Jennifer throws the cookies away. *Jennifer: If you're done playing Little Miss Suzie Homemaker, I want you to run a check on his assets. *Jennifer: We're going to need every penny of that man's money we can get our hands on. *Mary sighs. Level 6 - Follow Your Heart *Again, Mary studies while Carlos delivered the coffee. *Carlos: So! Have I told you the news? *Mary: You're going to stop calling people who leave you bad reviews online to shout at them? *Carlos: Ingrates, all of them! *Carlos: No - this is MUCH better. *Carlos: Philippe Franise is coming to the grand opening party. *Mary: The famous food writer? *Carlos agrees. *Mary: He is SO great - I've been following his work since I was a kid. *Carlos: A good review from him would change EVERYTHING. *Carlos: Of course, a poor review... *Mary sets the paperwork aside. *Mary: Lucky for you I know EXACTLY what type of dishes he loves... *Mary: …with just a few tweaks to the menu, we'll have something right up his alley! After the level *Mary enters the office. Then she sneaks and looks around, then goes to work. *James enters the office. *James: Hey uh... 'Mary', right? *Mary: I'm sorry, I'll work late I promise, I-! *Mary: Oh... James... er… Hi. *James: I know this is crazy, but I've thinking been about those baked goods you gave me the other day - got any more? *Mary looks and it doesn't. *Mary: NOPE. NO MORE BAKED GOODS. NOT TODAY. I'M AFRAID. *Mary looks and goes seek the drawer. There were! *Mary: Shhh… if they see I made more they'll all want some. *James eats the cookies. *Mary: Se... I was doing some research on your work the other day - it's fascinating stuff. *James eats another cookie. *James: Originally, we set out to figure out a way to clearly power whole cities with our plant-to-solar technology... *James: ...but the board took it in a different direction. *James: My company spends all the time making the lives of rich people easier. *James: Honestly, I wish I could start all over again - I'd do a lot of things differently. *Jennifer enters the office. *Mary: It's never too late to start over. Like a friend of mine once said... *Mary: ...you just have to follow your heart. *Jennifer: James! There you are. *James follow Jennifer Mary waves! Level 7 - More Than You Can Chew *Jennifer enters the office. *Mary stands up. *Jennifer: Going somewhere? *Mary: I've put in almost twelve hours today, Jennifer... *Mary: ...I'm committed to this case, but even I have my limits. *Jennifer: I've put in almost EIGHTEEN hours... most of them billable. *Jennifer: You don't see me complaining. *Mary: I'll see you tomorrow, Jennifer. *Mary dropped her flyer. She leaves the office. *Jennifer: This isn't one of our pay stubs... *Jennifer: Restaurante Carlos? *Jennifer: So you DO have somewhere else to be, don't you... During the level *Mary fixes the coffee machine before too many people leave dissatisfied. After the level *Mary reads the paperwork while Carlos enters the restaurant. *Carlos: What? You can't do this to me! What's that? *Carlos: Okay... Good luck. Goodbye. *Carlos sit at table. *Carlos: Alejandro, the sous chef who accepted my offer, called to say he isn't going to take the job. *Carlos: He wants to pursue his dream of being an artist. *Mary: Oh, no - not Alejandro! Not now! *Carlos: What am I a' going to do!? We won't have time to hire someone before the party! *Mary: Sometimes, the solution is sitting right in front of you... *Mary puts the paper aside. *Carlos: Don't be ridiculous - I can't be my own sous chef! I have enough to do. *Mary: I was talking about ME. *Carlos: You?! What about all of this? Being a sous chef is a BIG responsibility. *Mary throws paper out of table. *Mary: What do you have to lose? *Carlos: Sigh... You can start by cleaning the floor. *Mary is happy! Level 8 - Spare Some Time? *Carlos: Everyone on this list has RSVP'd 'yes' - that includes most of the VIPs. *Mary: Don't worry. Everything's going to go brilliantly, I'm sure. *Carlos: Just make sure you get back here on time. I'm counting on you. *Mary: I've already done everything Jennifer asked me to. Twice. *Mary: She's in a meeting now, so I can help you out for a couple more minutes, but then I'll have to go back to the office. *Carlos: You're living the life of two people, Mary. *Mary: I'll be back in time for tonight, promise. *Carlos: One of these days you'll collapse, just because you're so tired. *Mary: I'll make sure to do that after your party, not before. After the level *Mary enters the office and sits down to work. *Topsy and Richard enter the office. *Mary: Mom - Dad! *Mary gave her dad, Richard a hug. *Jennifer enters the office. *Mary gave her Mom, Topsy, a hug. *Jennifer: Why if it isn't Richard and Topsy Vanderworth, famous attorneys at law! What an honor! *Mary Is surprised. *Mary: Er… Mom, Dad - this is Jennifer. My supervising attorney. *Richard: Pleased to meet you! *Topsy: We just came by to take our Mary out for a celebratory dinner - if you can spare her, that is. *Jennifer: Well, we are working on a BIG case right now... but what difference will a few hours make? *Mary: Mom, dad - um... you know I'd LOVE to, but as Jennifer says... *Jennifer: Oh, don't be silly! Go, go! *Topsy: We both know how much pressure you two must be under. We'll come back another time. *Jennifer: You know... *Jennifer: I can get away for a bit. Why don't I entertain you while Mary wraps up her pre-trial work? *Richard: Are you sure? *Jennifer: Really - it would be an HONOR to spend time with two legal pioneers such as yourselves. *Jennifer: And I know just the place to take you to... Level 9 - Sticky Situation *The party is on the restaurant. Mary enters. *Carlos: There you are! I was starting to get worried. *Mary: Told you I'd make it. I'll start serving right away. *Richard, Topsy and Jennifer enter the restaurant. *Mary did a trip! *Mary: OUCH! *Jennifer: You must be Carlos. *Jennifer: EVERYONE in town has been talking about this party. *Mary goes to get a disguise. *Carlos: Welcome, welcome! *Mary goes back to work. They have a seat. *Mary: Carlos! *Carlos: What? Mary?! Why do you look like that? *Mary: Can you take table 7? *Carlos: I can't do everything by myself. You wanted to be my sous chef, remember? *Carlos cooks the food. *Mary: Er… um... welcome! can I get you anything to start? *Jennifer: Oh, I don't know - EVERYTHING looks so good! *Jennifer: Perhaps we should try it all, eh Topsy? Edward? *Richard: I'm game if you are! *Topsy: Remember your heart, Richard! *Carlos delivers food to customers. *Jennifer: Say... you look familiar. WHat's your name? *Mary: Er… um... 'Santos'. I'll ugh... be right back with your appetizers. During the level *Mary keeps the disguise on while serving Jennifer, Richard and Topsy! After the level *That was the party! *Jennifer: THAT was AMAZING! Please, sit - I really want to ask you about some of the recipes. *Mary: Er… why don't I get the head chef? *James enter the restaurant. *Jennifer: James! *Jennifer: James is the defendant on that wrongful conduct lawsuit I told you about. *James: Jennifer, I've made a decision. I'm not going to pursue the lawsuit any more. *Jennifer: Wha- what are you talking about? *James: I'm walking away from everything. The lawsuit, the company - they can have it all. *Jennifer: Are you insane?! *James: Far form it. I've haven't felt this at peace in yours. It's time to get back to the things I really care about. *Carlos walks around. *James: You ought to give that Mary of yours a promotion... she really helped me put things into perspective. *Jennifer: Mary? *James: She made me realize what was really important to me. *James left the restaurant. *Jennifer: That... that was the biggest trial of my career... *Jennifer took the disguise away from Mary. *Jennifer: You... You... You ruined my career, and now I'll ruin yours! Level 10 - Silver Lining *Topsy: I don't understand. *Richard: Is this some kind of practical joke? *Jennifer: It's no joke. *Jennifer: Instead of preparing for the trial, YOUR daughter has been wasting her time HERE. *Mary: That's not true - I worked VERY HARD to get us ready for that trial! *Mary: What I do on my time is my own business. *Jennifer: By all means - take as much time to play chef as you'd like. *Jennifer: You're fired. *Everybody is shocked! *Topsy: Richard, I feel faint. *Richard: Mary... this is... VERY disappointing. *Carlos: Noe, you listen to me! *Carlos: Mary is one of the hardest working, most talented young cooks I've seen in a long time! *Carlos: You should be PROUD of her! *Topsy: Richard, I want to go. NOW. *Mary's parents leave. Jennifer's leaving Carlo's restaurant. *Philippe Franise visits the restaurant. *Carlos: Mary... psst! Mary! *Mary: Don't worry Carlos, I've got this! Let's have at least one thing go well today. During the level *Mary keeps Philippe happy.Philippe is from Delicious: Emily's True Love After the level *LATER... *Carlos: Philippe Franise was really impressed with your menu, Mary! You did an amazing job. The party was an enormous success! *Carlos: The phone has been ringing off the hook with reservations! *Carlos: So, I've been thinking long hard about how I can reward you... *Carlos: ...you're fired. *Mary: What? Not you too! *Carlos: Listen to me - you've a' worked your way up from dishwasher to cook to sous chef... *Carlos: ...along the way I've taught you EVERYTHING I cam. *Carlos: So now that you're not at the law firm any more, you don't need to stay here, either. *Carlos: You're free, Mary! Free to work with chefs anywhere in the world! You are too talented to stay here! *Carlos: Free to learn from the best, at all styles of cooking! *Carlos: Free! To follow your heart! *Carlos gave Mary a hug! References